


Coffeehouse Play

by Tarlan



Category: Endgame (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arkady fears that the day Sam wins is the day he will lose him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffeehouse Play

**Author's Note:**

> For SmallFandomFest 2012 FEST11

Arkady began to smile as he watched Sam, waiting as bright, intelligent eyes scanned the board. He could see the razor sharp mind going through one move after another but knew that unless he deliberately threw the game then there was no changing the final outcome. His smile became a full blown grin when Sam eventually realized this and sighed; one finger tipping his king in defeat. Sam was shaking his head but not just out of frustration in losing this game but for knowing exactly where he had gone wrong.

"It was moving the Bishop."

Arkady shrugged. "A coffeehouse play. Against a lesser opponent it would have been a bold move, perhaps tricking them into sacrificing their Knight to save their Queen but..." Arkady shrugged again, still smiling. He watched as Sam's long fingers twitched, knowing he wanted to set up the board to play again but it was already close to evening's end and Sam had an early class in the morning.

Arkady decided to remove the temptation, slowly picking up the pieces and replacing them in the beautiful lined box. This particular set was one of his most prized possessions, presented to him when he became a Grand Master. The figures were beautifully carved from black and white onyx, inlaid with gold, and though he had reached the limit of his finances on more than one occasion since Rosemary's death, he had never once considered parting with it. He only brought this set out when he played against Sam, preferring to keep it for special occasions - and special people. He looked up as Sam pushed to his feet.

"You do not have to go," Arkady stated softly.

Sam stared at him in mild surprise, the smile sparkling in his eyes as he re-took his seat, and Arkady felt those eyes following him as he went to the small bar area and picked up the expensive bottle of Russian Standard Platinum vodka that he preferred. He poured out two glasses and handed one to Sam, smiling at the confused look on Sam's face when he sat down beside Sam on the couch.

Half-turned towards Sam, he raised his glass in a toast. "Za Vas!" He emptied the glass in one quick swallow, slamming it back down onto the coffee table.

Sam eyed both Arkady and his own glass cautiously before toasting Arkady back. "To Friends!" He began to cough seconds after swallowing the strong vodka and it seemed the most natural thing in the world to slap Sam on the back, laughing at Sam's inexperience.

It was tempting to refill both glasses but he could tell from Sam's face that one was enough - for now. In the two years since he first met Sam Besht, Arkady had seen him grow from a boy to a man, and from an adequate chess partner into a formidable opponent. Despite his arrogance, Arkady knew that one day Sam would beat him at chess, and a part of him feared that day, wondering if Sam would then move on with his life, no longer needing an old chess master.

"You remember when we had to find Mrs. Huxley's missing son?" Sam asked.

"Ah yes. The star-crossed lovers."

Arkady smiled as he recalled the relationship puzzle that had the parents trying to keep the two apart - unsuccessfully - concerned that they might be half-brother and sister. A simple DNA test would have resolved the misery for all concerned, but they were too convinced that they already knew the result. They had been wrong, and two young people were now happy together. His smile of remembrance faltered as he wondered why Sam would mention them now.

"I'm not a child."

Arkady shrugged. "I never said you were."

"I know what I want. Just like they knew what they wanted."

All of life was a game of chess to Arkady and he focused on the words as if they were moves on the board, choosing his own carefully as he tried to think several moves ahead. Except he wasn't sure where this game was leading. He had no idea what would constitute as checkmate, or if he even wanted that result despite his ego that always demanded him to be the winner. He decided to play a defensive move.

"And what is it that you want, Sam?"

"You."

For a moment it felt as if the game had changed to checkers and Sam had wiped most of Arkady's pieces from the board in one move. He could barely think, and in that moment Sam chose to make a physical move, leaning in and kissing Arkady softly on the lips. He tasted of vodka, and just this one kiss was enough to make Arkady's head swim as if he had drunk two bottles of the high proof alcohol instead of only a few glasses. It took a moment longer to catalog his body's reaction to the kiss, aware of a warmth suffusing through him as he recalled so many nights lying alone in his large bed, comforting himself with his own hand as he thought of Sam's bright blue eyes and ready smile. His hand rose of its own volition, cupping Sam's cheek and guiding him back into a second kiss, surrendering to Sam with a mental image of tipping his king.

When he awoke early the next morning, he was still wrapped in Sam's arms; he reveled in the hand that smoothed down his back in a gentle caress, feeling it grow bolder as Sam pressed a kiss against Arkady's bed-mussed hair. Raising his head, he pressed his own kiss upon Sam's lips, letting the kiss deepen as they both took what they wanted from each other - what they needed. They rocked together gently at first, but Arkady quickly realized that Sam was no longer the innocent boy from two years ago. He was a man who touched him with skillful hands, knowing where to stroke and pinch to bring both of them pleasure. He lay back with hands buried in Sam's hair as Sam's hand moved slowly down his body, leaving a trail of pleasure in its path, and sighing as Sam kissed and nipped at his throat while his hand wrapped around both of their cocks.

Arkady came too soon, wanting the pleasure to last forever, aware that the day he had dreaded had finally arrived. Checkmate, with his King falling.

Sam pulled away, equally spent, but turned his head on the pillow to face Arkady.

"I have to go. I have an early class."

Arkady nodded and watched as Sam rose from the bed, memorizing the smooth skin and curve of muscle. With not enough time for more than a quick clean-up, Arkady watched in silence as Sam pulled on his clothes, his Russian fatalism already having determined that he might never see Sam again. Sam paused once he was ready to go and looked back at the bed - and smiled. He leaned over Arkady and kissed him soundly, wantonly, and determined.

"Tonight I won't make the same mistake with my Bishop," he stated, and Arkady felt the tension leave his body with the knowledge that the day he most feared had not yet arrived after all.

END


End file.
